Warriors: Moonlit River
'Prologue' A cold breeze swept through the silent night, a leaf floated down from a tree, sweeping away with the wind. It tossed and turned, finally landing on a moonlit rock, where three starry pelted cats sat. "Firestar! Where is Feathertail? We don't have all night you know," a blue grey cat meowed, she looked up at the moon, as if checking a watch. The she-cat looked grumpy, she was facing a blind pale grey tabby and a flame pelted tabby. Firestar spoke up, "Feathertail will be here soon, but what about Willowpelt? You didn't forget to tell her to meet here, did you?" his voice was filled with uncertainity, as if he wasn't sure the she-cat would do that, A slender, soft-furred silver tabby leapt from the bushes, she spoke in a silky soft mew, "Were you looking for me?" the she-cat sat down and began to comb herself, then paused and meowed, "Where's Willowpelt?" The blue grey she-cat looked very annoyed by now, her mew was full of venom when she said, "Willowpelt isn't here because she refused ''to come." A wispy figure darted overhead, Firestar yelped from the bushes, "Willowpelt! Finally! Come down here!" "I can't!" The silver grey she-cat meowed urgently, "Mintleaf is delivering early! If I mess this up, your precious prophecy will be ruined! And my descendant could die!" She paused only for a moment, a furry bundle in her arms, it was fading, almost transparent.Then flew off into the night, Firestar looked around uncertainly, "I guess we meet here, three moons from now? Bring the kits?" Feathertail nodded vigorusly, the pale grey tabby ducked his head, and the blue grey she-cat meowed "Next time, Willowpelt will come, nothing can stop ''this prophecy" In the WindClan nursery, a medicine cat and a queen sat, the queen was sobbing as she poked the body of her third kit, lifeless. The spruce brown kit poked at his littermate, a yellow tabby like her mother. The lifeless kit looked nothing of either, a silky silver grey was padded into it's pelt, like gleaming stars in a pond's reflection. Willowpelt looked at the body, the fading kit in her paws was almost invisable, Willowpelt placed it into the lifeless kit's body. The she-kit's ear twitched, Willowpelt whispered into the breeze, "She will live, but it is your time to come to Starclan, Mintleaf." ''Willowpelt looked at the weak queen, she was whispering three final words before death, "Sprucekit, Leafkit.... Silver...kit.." Mintleaf took a gasping breath, and fell. Willowpelt guided her spirit through the starry paths of Starclan, and couldn't help thinking ''That could've been Silverkit.. Then the prophecy, no matter how much I refuse it, could break, and even the clans might finally perish. All good things come to an end Allegiences WindClan LEADER Bouncestar- '''Pale blue-grey tom, warm amber eyes '''DEPUTY Berrytail- 'Mottled brown tabby with cold black eyes '''MEDICINE CAT Barkmoon- '''brown tabby she-cat unusual lime eyes '''WARRIORS '(toms and she-cats without kits) 'Littlepoppy- '''short-haired grey she-cat '''Fernstorm-' dark brown tabby she-cat 'Wildfur- '''short-haired brown tom with warm green eyes '''Apprentice, Jadepaw '(light grey she-cat, brown muddy eyes) 'Pounce-' small american short-hair, formerly a rogue 'Kinderfern-' large black and white cat, green eyes 'Dogpoppy-' brown tabby, round black eyes 'Tansyclaw-' pale grey tabby, blue eyes 'Roarface-' large yellow tabby, brown eyes '''APPRENTICES Jadepaw- '''light grey she-cat, brown muddy eyes '''QUEENS Mapletail-''' orange and white she-cat expecting Dogpoppy's kits '''Kaleface- '''Vibrant blue eyes and scruffy yellow fur (mothering Willowkit, Opalkit, and Mudkit) '''ELDERS Mousecloud-''' small brown tabby she-cat '''Halfeye- '''brown tom with an eye missing and several scars '''Pineshadow- '''old tabby she-cat, blind and almost deaf '''Stripewing- '''white she-cat with unusual stripes down her back, deaf '''Chapter One Silverkit bounded behind Sprucekit, preparing for the attack, Sprucekit turned around, growling, he pounced on top of Silverkit, or, at least, he tried to. Silverkit pulled his legs out from under him, making the spruce brown kit topple to the ground. Leafkit, her sister, growled angrily, "Can't I get some sleep around here?" she mewed, glaring to her play fighting littermates, "It's bad enough having to share a den with you two, when I'm leader, I'll have my own den, and make you go on all the patrols, that way you can't bother me" "Only if you stop sleeping first!" Sprucekit purred, Silverkit mewed happily, and Leafkit growled again, mewing, "Well you certainly won't be leader, sure you're fierce, but you'd hoard the whole fresh-kill pile!" The kits were alone in the nursery, being three moons old, they no longer needed milk, and their foster mother certainly didn't want to spend anymore time cooped up in the nursery with three kits that weren't her own. Silverkit meowed impatiently, "Come on!" She yelped "Fight me already, Sprucekit!" Just then, Barkmoon, the medicine cat, popped into the nursery, "Oh no you don't, it's almost leaf-bare and I'm not taking any chances, get to bed right now, whitecough- or Starclan forbid greencough could creep in, even in the warmest night of leaf-bare." Leafkit laid down happily, Sprucekit rolled his eyes, but obeyed, and Silverkit reluctantly padded to a warm moss bed, and sat awake, watching her littermates sleep. A wispy chill swam into the room, a starry pelted cat suddenly appeared in the mist, she was smiling gently down at Silverkit, a look of regret was in her eyes, a little bit of guilt. Silverkit was fascinated, "Who are you?" she mewed, the cat reached down and said faintly, as if a carrying breeze picked up the words and delivered them, "I'm Willowpelt, I've been watching you since the day you birthed. Silverkit, there's something I must show you" ''The wispy cat floated out the exit, Silverkit followed the misty tail as it trailed along, carried by wind. She didn't notice that someone was watching as Willowpelt guided her across the border. The cat stalked Silverkit as she stood upon the great rock, which was used for gatherings of the four clans, Windclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and RiverClan. Willowpelt sat on the rock, Silverkit beside her, the stalking cat sniffed the air, oblivious to the strong Starclan scent, and Silverkit's Windclan whiff. Heading straight for the river that bordered Windclan and Shadowclan. Silverkit watched as another Starclan she-cat lifted herself onto great rock, A kit was following her as well. "''Weaselkit, meet Silverkit, Feathertail, Jayfeather and Firestar shall be here shortly, then we can discuss what we brought you kits here for today." ''The she-cat looked at the moon, "''Or night, I guess" '' A flame pelted tabby walked into the clearing, guiding a small mottled brown she-kit, "''Poppykit, this is Silverkit, and Weaselkit, and I'm Firestar," ''The tom nodded to the two kits on great rock, A pale grey tabby and a slender silver tabby came into the clearing, two kits trailed behind, chatting. "''Let's get aquainted, Weaselkit, this is Silverkit, Poppykit, Featherkit, and Jaykit, since you're in Riverclan, and Featherkit and Weaselkit are in Shadowclan, Silverkit is Windclan, and Poppykit's in Thunderclan, you probably don't know eachother" ''Said the blue grey she-cat, who guided Weaselkit, "''Now, we have something important to tell you" ''The she-cat took a deep breath, "''There is a prophecy, a prophecy that concerns you five, it is very important, and failure could mean the end of the clans" ''She looked at Firestar, wanting him to finish, he nodded, "''Of Four clans, war will rise, five kits raised to end the fight," ''Firestar looked around, then added, ''"You are those kits, we will be training you in your daily lives, listen to our advice. Now, go back to you're clans, the sun draws near, and your clanmates will be looking for you" ''The Starclan cats faded away, and the kits were left alone in the night as they trudged home. Silverkit sat on the rock, looking at the stars, just then, a scream split the air, Silverkit recognized it, Leafkit! '''Chapter Two' Silverkit rushed through the woods, the sound had come from the river that bordered Splashclan, how did Leafkit get over there? She was sleeping! ''Silverkit thought, then realized something, ''Leafkit must've followed me! Oh Starclan, don't let Sprucekit be here too! ''Silverkit came to the rushing river, a wailing shape was tossing in the rapids, Silverkit jumped into the river, the current was ''so ''strong, a voice whispered in her head, ''There's no way to save her, it is time for Leafkit to join Starclan, Mintleaf will be happy to see her, ''Silverkit wailed, ''No! Silverkit thought I can save her! Don't take her yet Willowpelt, please... ''Silverkit knew it was too late, even the wailing had stopped, Silverkit picked up Leafkit's frail body, swimming to the surface, gasping, Silverkit carefully dragged the body back to camp, what could she do? Silverkit rolled her body in moss, washing off the cold wet stench, and placed her in the nursery, thankfully, camp was still asleep, and Silverkit rested beside her sister's corpse, breathing steadily, until she fell asleep. Silverkit was awakened by a scream, she instantly thought of Leafkit, Silverkit jumped up, Sprucekit was wailing over Leafkit's dead body, Barkmoon was talking to Bouncestar of how she could've died of greencough in the night, and that she should check the others before they made contact with the whole clan. Silverkit laid against Sprucekit, comforting him, "She earned her place in Starclan, I bet she's watching us right now, and she's with mom, too." Sprucekit nodded, wiping his eyes, "The last thing I said to her.." he choked, sadly bowing his head, Silverkit remembered, ''"Only if you stop sleeping first!" ''not the ''best last words to say. "I just wish I could've said goodbye.." He looked away, sitting by Leafkit, he washed her fur, licking it in long gentle strokes, Bouncestar entered the nursery, he looked sadly at Sprucekit and Leafkit, "She was a strong kit, I thought she would be deputy one day, actually." He purred, "She would've made a great leader. You may sit vigil with her tonight, she is your sister, after all. I just hope leaf-bare doesn't bring anymore unexpected deaths." And he padded off. Later that evening, Sprucekit and Silverkit came into the clearing, ready to sit vigil with Leafkit, and Silverkit couldn't stop thinking my fault, my fault, my fault. She could've saved her! Silverkit would've sacrificed herself for Leafkit, if only given the chance. I should be blaming Willowpelt! She told me not to save her! She killed Leafkit! Silverkit knew in her heart, that it wasn't true, ''It's my own fault I even left my den. '' Three moons later, Silverkit and Sprucekit sat proudly below Highrock, as Bouncestar mewed long repeated words, "Until you recive your warrior names, you shall be Silverpaw and Sprucepaw, Your mentors will be Briartail and Owlclaw, I hope they will pass down all they know to you" He took a deep breath, and looked to Briartail, "Briartail, you are ready to take on a apprentice. You recived excellent training from Coalmoon, you have shown yourself to be eager and loyal. You will be mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her" He turned to Owlclaw "Owclaw, this will be your second apprentice, you will be mentor to Sprucepaw, and I expect you to help and encourage him" Bouncestar came down from Highrock, cheers errupted through Splashclan "Silverpaw! Sprucepaw!" they yowled, for once since Leafkit's death, Silverpaw felt happy, she waded through the crowd and padded up to meet her new mentor.